Black Allen
by timcanpy8me
Summary: Random meetings between Allen and the 14th. Redone! r&r! yes the 14th is going to be nice. to Allen.
1. Allen meets the 14th

A/N This is a fanfic (no duh) about Allen ad the 14th. Allen and the 14ths meetings and allen slowly turning noah. Then what allen does once he is a noah.

So I wrote this this fanfic before but am now fixing it so…!

Disclaimer if I owned dgm it would suck because I would be the one writing it... And I wouldn't get to read it *_*

Allen looked at his raised hand and moon behind it. _When did the moon get so big?_ Allen wondered. He learned from Mana how to appreciate the moon, and later the fact that it lights the paths you walk; he of all people would remember the size of the moon._ It's never been this big,_ he thought.

Allen decided to get up and look around. He hissed when he got up, he had fought a futile battle against Tiki and obviously, he was the loser, obviously he had died, the moon was way too close for him to still be on earth._ Why am I still in pain then?_

The sky was purple, a large crescent moon hung in it. Allen gasped, there on the ground was ruins, of the dark order. Allen's heart sank. _I lived but my friends didn't and neither did my home._ To the left was a lake, with a black moons reflection in it, the looked clear but he couldn't see the bottom, Allen assumed that the lake was very deep. _Wait, the moon is white why is its reflection black?_ He walked over to the lake only to see Lenalee, on her knees and crying what looked to be an exorcists body on her lap. He wanted to run and comfort her but he couldn't move his legs. He called out, " Lenalee, _Lenalee_!" she didn't look up.

He turned his head back to the lake to see a layer of thin, quickly forming, frosted, bent down a little. He reached out to touch the edge of the ice. _Whats going on!_ His mind screamed. He gasped. He felt a hand on his wrist pulling slowly down to the water. There was a face in the ice the top of the head barely concealed within the ice. The face was a deep black with to circular white eyes and rather large white smile.

'_Never stop walking, Allen. Never stop walking'._ Said a voice in his mind not unlike his foster father's.

POV. 14th

Seeing Lenalee crying day after day it killed him. He knew she was someone special to Allen, so he wanted to comfort her. He started, there was someone here. "Lenalee,_Lenalee!_ Someone called. He knew that voice, just as well as he knew Mana or his brothers voice. It was Allen. Allen. He had to make him know he was here._how._wait he was coming on his own? _No!_ Allen wasn't coming for the 14th he was here for the moon. _How do get him to look over._

At that time allen decided to reach over the excited and feeling sorry about the future the musician whispered, _i'm sorry. _He reached up and seized the wrist of the young boy. _Never stop walking, Allen. Never stop walking. He said pulling him gently closer so as not to pull him in the lake. He realized with watering eyes, he's scared of me._

Chibi: -school #?

_Everyone is sitting down quietly waiting for (including the 14th) shujin cross._

**14TH TO ALLEN** *stare*

**ALLEN **_uuhhh who's that and why is he staring at me?_

_**14TH**__ *stare*_

_**ALLEN **__AAAAHHHHH!_

**Pov 14th**

**Asian branch**

Allen was brushing his teeth for the night. Right in front of a mirror. _I will be here._ The 14th whispered to himself._ You wont see me but I will protect you. I will not fail like last time.__**1**_

_No! _He felt pain as allen was shot with something best described as a beam of light the size of a string. He felt Allen and himself begin to shatter. _No!_ He shouted again. _I will not fail, you will not die!_ He for as long as he could (it felt like hours) he lent Allen his strength. Allen lived, And the 14ths last words were an overjoyed he lived, before passing out and gratefully accepting the rest.

**Pov. Allen**

**Piano room**

_There, that shadow again._ He saw that shadow in lenalee's dream. It scared him.

**A/N**1 the time with Tiki

on to the next chapter!


	2. piano room and European dark order

**A/N** I'm on my fourth page of this chapter but I forgot to put an authors note oops! And thought I should have one just for the disclaimer, so I wouldn't get murdered.

Disclaimer: if I were Katsura Hoshio, Rouverlier (thank whatever religious being(s) you have) would fall and get hurt every maybe 10 seconds just because I would want him to. I'm not because he doesn't! Also the plot would suck and I would try to put in at least one dragon. Blue. Or green. Maybe orange. Maybe all rainbow sherbet like!

**A/N**

That shadow he had seen it before. It scared him. Its smile was wrong, nothing should smile like that. It was a Noah. Although, it betrayed its clan and the Senen Hakushaku… _Maybe... _He thought reaching his hand out to the mirror in front of him. He remembered the hand that grabbed him and he pulled his hand away.

"ALLEN! ALLEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME! ANWSER ME!"

"Ma-Master? Is that you?" Allen called.

"YES, BAKA DO KŌ, NOW LISTEN!" yelled Cross. "DO YOU SEE A PIANO IN THERE?"

"Hai?" Allen said confused.

"GOOD." said Cross, "NOW, PLAY IT." That conversation lasted a while but in the end Allen sat down on the white piano bench.

**P.o.v. 14th**

The whole conversation excited him, the anticipation of the coming events! Once again to sit a the bench of the that beautiful piano, to control the ark again! Allen sat down. The 14th followed, one might even say Allen followed. Soon he got to play. It was like nothing mattered. They were free. The were flying. Then the 14th started to sing.

All the 14th felt was bliss. He was truly too happy to speak. All of a sudden that came crashing. Allen was scared of him. Probably hated him. _What do I do now then? I cant let Allen hate me, I want him to like me! Well, I'll show him that I'm his friend. I'll attack the Hakushaku and try to help (or at least not harm) the exorcists. I'll help him. Darned Hakushaku! Why do you torment him!_

**chibi -school #?+1**

_Empty classroom except for allen and the 14th allen looking slightly uncomfortable_

**14th **moves closer to allen

**Allen **takes a deep breath and looks scared

**14th***points* "_friends!"_

**Road **zooms by on Lero "hahahahaha"

**Lero **"Roada sama!"

**Black order European HQ**

Rouverlier had been inquiring Allen about the 14th . The 14th wanted to come out and smack the blond madman "Are you sure you've never heard of him." he asked for the... stopped counting a while ago… time

"no I've never heard of him" only the 14th could tell how truly angry he was._ If I did I would have told you a while ago so we could move on to something else!_ Thought Allen. The 14th laughed inaudibly._What is this a rare person Allen dislikes! What is he the 4th! _of corse the 14th knew about the whole noah clan, order thing. Don't they get it? I'm not against them! I was going to join them, any chance to get rid of the _Hakushaku would be gladly taken ugh I truly do hate that man_.


	3. old brother

**HI NEW CHAPTER YEH. MEEP, EAT CHOCOLATE, ALL THAT STUFFO**

**I OWN THE PLOT NOTHING MORE**

Old brother

The memories past through him like a life flashes before someones eyes.

Sennen. Sennen was coming for Mana. They would run, they had to run. Forsake the Hakushaku. they would run so that Mana may live. _Kare ga sumu koto ga dekirunode!_

We ran. We hid. We lived. We were found. He was killed. Enough detail.

Then it became my story. It became suddenly clear the. Just because the Earl told us to carelessly follow him, blindly into battle. I only followed him because of Mana. Now Earl just killed him! I have no reason not to kill him.

Mana had a small adopted child named Allen. At some time the 14th transferred his memories to the child, and so he has no idea what happened when. He thinks it happened like this though:

1. He wanted to kill the earl.

his brother ran so Mana could live.

his noah to the small child.

4. The old 14th attacked the earl and died.

5. Little allen knew Mana died, but the 14th knew who killed him. Thus giving him more reason to hate his future enemy.

_Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples I'm back. No I do not own DGM thats why its called a FANfic.

A/N

**ALLENS POV**

Allen was stuck in the library doing paperwork with Link (A/N is his first name Howard or Link?).He felt betrayed. It was, of corse, the order, his family, watching him constantly, making him do all this paperwork? why? _because the black order thinks I have something to do with the 14th! So now they watch me constantly to see if I betray them? I know three things about him. 1: that he's a noah, 2: he betrayed the earl! and 3: he died! Completely! There hasn't been a new 14th. Besides why him, _It was, of corse,_ was Cross who knew about this! I'm more confused then ever! How could I be a traitor!_ He remembered Lenalee, how upset she was after saving him from harming himself. At that moment his life was more at risk than any other mission. For the order! Trying to help! And now he's siding with the Earl!

As time passed, he felt himself become more distanced from his friends. He could not trust the order anymore.

**POV. 14TH**

He felt Allen slowly losing his faith in his friends and the world. It worried him. By now he new Allen's personality well enough to be uneasy about this. it was more than slightly unsettling. his hopes, his dreams, his fears, his _loyalties, _they've changed so much in so little time. Too much. What would happen next to this poor boy.

**POV.** **? both? allen?**

Allen Walker sat at a table in the library pretending to be working. He was confused. There was only one coherent thought in his head. It pulsated in his head and scared him: I can feel the musician stronger then ever in my mind.


	5. 5

**AN… … FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost literally forever and on top of that this chapters gonna suck 'cause i'm forcing myself to write it when I don't have much inspiration, but I'm going to try to make this chapter longer! And I'll try to have it not be a filler. (I also have to apologize for my switching of tenses and persons)**

**Btw can someone review just yell at me for my updates (or lack there of) if you want but I don't know if anyone reads this or what they think of it… *sigh* onwards…**

**I bet your glad I don't own -man**

Link and I left the library at around 2:00 am, I'm still not done with my paperwork. I feel like Komui. Link stopped a few feet away from my dorm.

"Walker, I need to go report to Rouverlier. I expect you to be asleep when come back." with that he turned and left.

I walked into my looking solemn. Link left me alone, the black order doesn't trust me, my friends don't trust me, I need to learn more about the fourteenth, about myself, I'm all alone…

I slowly walker over to my dresser. I know what I need to do, it's very clear now. I find the bag I had used for years, to carry around my stuff when I was with Mana, to hide things, like money, from cross, and the one I took on every mission. I opened my bag and set it in front of my dresser. I took every thing out of the and put it in my bag, then I scoured the room for anything else that was mine. I packed everything after all I'd have no reason to come back after this. They'll all think I'm a traitor but I'd prefer that to the possibility of harming any of them. I took out a piece of paper from a sketch pad Tiedoll gave me, And scribbled as fast as I could _I'm sorry I can guess what you think happened to me but I will still tell you this rather you want me back or want to kill me, please don't try to find me. I wish you all well. Goodbye - Allen walker._

I place that on the bed and started to hum in my head. Soon a silver gateway appeared, and I steeped through it.

* * *

**POV Lavi**

I was walking to my room from the library when I saw Lenalee. "hello, Lena-chan!" I said enthusiastically, "what'cha doin' up so late?"

I regretted saying it so happily when I saw her eyes, they were wide from shock and swollen from crying. "Lavi" she said, "it"s Allen he…"

After she wasn't going to finnish I told her it would be okay and started off in the direction of allen's room.

"Komui, what is it." I said.

"Both Allen and the ark are gone, Rouverlier believes Allen took the ark and joined the other Noah's. He left a note."

Komui handed me Allen's note and I quickly read it. "There's one more thing Lavi, Rouverlier just left, he's going to the Pope, in a few hours, Allen will officially be an enemy of the black order."

* * *

**POV Allen**

"So, what are you going to do now?" the fourteenth, who was no longer just a shadow, asked.

"I don't know, I may visit Jean, or Mother. By the way what is your name? I've never heard anyone call you anything besides the fourteenth noah."

"Oh? My name? My name is Neah."

"So you did know Cross?" I asked, "do you think he's still at the dark order?"

"He probably ran as soon as he heard you were gone." Neah laughed.

"Wanna find out? I asked staring at the big "window" in the ark and willing it to Cross's room at the dark order.

In case you were wondering, no, we're not drunk, I just had too much to eat for the first time in my life. I decided to make money gambling, but since it wasn't for Cross I would only cheat if my opponent cheated. I won, a lot.

The window blurred and suddenly showed Cross's room. Neah and were silent. In the middle of the floor was a semi-circle of people all looking down to the same area, a large blood stain. "do you know for sure it is his?" someone asked.

"Yeah, there's no one else it could belong to."

"Well, this is a lot of blood, if it all belongs to the same person, then he wouldn't have enough blood left to run off."

"Remember, this is Cross we're talking about, he'll always be able to run off."

"I hope your right." the window went black.

Neah looked like he was bout to say something so I stopped him "I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning. Goodnight." and I left.

* * *

**POV Lenalee**

I was on my way to bring brother some coffee. No one had forgotten Allen a few people wanted to go after him, but both komui and Rouverlier stopped them they both agree on that but there reasons are different. Rouverlier thinks it would be suicide to go after a noah especially if he hasn't killed anyone. Komui hasn't decided rather Allen's a noah or not but thinks it would be impossible to bring him back in any state. I think Allen isn't a noah and had a good reason to leave, but I don't know if would be considered an exorcist if he did come back.

I knocked on brothers door. "Nii-san!" I called when he didn't answer I assumed he was asleep and went in. As I predicted he had fallen asleep doing his paperwork. I went and set my almost empty tray on the most stable pile and leaned closer to his ear, "Nii-san, your coffee is cold."

"Lenalee! You made me coffee!" he said in an overly squeaky voice, "Even if it's I'm sure it still tastes _amazing_! After all my sweet little sister made just for me!"

"Nii-san, are you expecting anyone?"

He turned serious "Not for a while, why?"

"I was wondering, what are we going to do about Allen?"

He sighed and said "I was thinking about sending a team after him but it would be difficult and Rouverlier can't find out about it."

"i want to go!" i said.

"Are you sure? do you understand how hard it will be? if Allen is a noah, and on the same side as the noah's it would me taking his life! can you do that?"

"And if he isn't he would live, right?"

"Yes. i'm not telling you not to go, but understand this will not be easy. Tomorrow i'll call you all in."


End file.
